One Wish
by Akiracchinn
Summary: After spending much time with Kyouya Ootori, the manager of the Host Club. Haruhi sees the good in him and the reasons why he is so distant to others. To change his ways and be more open towards others; Haruhi makes a bet with Kyouya, switching jobs as a Host and Manager. (There is a second arc of the series with some serious development so stay tuned.)
1. Chapter 1: Today, Kyouya is a host!

**Chapter 1: Today, Kyouya is a Host!** **_Written by Arianna & Kiara _**

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock. Haruhi watched the long hand of the clock, travel surely but slowly. Utter boredom consumed her resulting in her mind wandering off.

"HARUHI. Let's not forget that debt of yours won't be payed with laziness." Kyouya Ootori, manager/vice-president of the infamous Ouran High School Host Club spat his words bitterly, at his golden eyed kouhai. Although he was rather cold and manipulative most of the time, Haruhi noticed a slight warmth in his actions. Rarely, but nevertheless, existent.

She flashbacked to the memorable day she spent with him in the mall. The raven haired male had saved an innocent woman from being scammed by a low class market salesman.

Haruhi smiled at the thought of this memory. However quickly snapped out of it as she realized this was hardly the time to remininsce in Kyouya's kindness.

It was only the two of them together, alone in the host club. Both of whom were the only truly rational and level-headed members of the club, besides Mori. This resulted in complete silence throughout the spacious music room. Though this only lasted until the enthusiastic Tamaki senpai calls in and busts the door open, with another crazy club antic crossing his mind.

"All of you, lend me your ears for a moment! For I Tamaki, have come across a brilliant idea for our next theme!" he proclaimed while flailing his long limbs about.

Haruhi and Kyouya looked at each other, seemingly suggesting an "Oh no." expression on their faces. "I have decided to conduct an Underwater-themed host club activity!" Tamaki stated as he displayed several underwater mythical creature costumes. Each of them ranging in size, colour and... coverage. Haruhi noted, as she came across the mermaid costume.

"Tamaki-sempai, whats with the mermaid costume?" Haruhi questioned, cocking her head to the side. "It's for my lovely daughter of course!" Tamaki retorted, while dropping the costumes to embrace his "daughter" with his signature bear hug.

"S-sempai, how many times have I told you I'm not-" "SHH NONSENSE! you are papa's beloved daughter." Tamaki interrupted her while hugging her so tightly, the shade of her face slowly became blue.

"Tamaki... that's enough." Mori rose out of the shadows as he plucked petite Haruhi out of Tamaki's grasp. "Thanks Mori sempai" Haruhi said, still gasping for air.

In the midst of the ruckus, Kyouya stood up and pushed his reflective spectacles to the bridge of his nose. He interjected with, "Well just as I predicted, after analyzing your behaviour it seems that Ms. Fujioka is not quite fond of the mermaid costume?"

Haruhi, with a face filled with as much emotion as blank paper said "Sempai, I'd appreciate it if you would stop analyzing my behaviour. Its a bit annoying actually". She looked at him straight in the eyes and added "To answer your question, I find the costume to be inappropriate. Considering the fact that it would reveal my true gender.." she left her sentence hanging in mid air.

Flabbergasted at her response, Kyouya quickly collected himself and stated "Statistics display that costumers increase three folds when you dress as a female."

"Is money all you ever think about senpai? Is that all we are to you? Money-makers?" Haruhi questioned with an audible hurt tone in her small voice.

Tamaki remained quite surprised and shocked to see his 'Mom' & 'Daughter' having an argument, therefore causing him to remain stunned.

Kyouya remained expressionless and said in a matter of fact "How about you Fujioka? Is complaining all you ever do? As a matter of fact i work hard as a manager here in the host club."

And he adds "Besides, hosting is not as difficult as you make it out to be Haruhi."

"You think hosting is easy? I'd like to see you try it." Haruhi replied defensively.

Kyouya slightly giggles, holding his chin he replies "Heh, me? A host? Very well. If i am working myself hard to be my father's successor; then being a host would be child's play for me." and added "And for you missy, you must prove to me being a manager isn't so hard either."

Resuming and extending the bet, he finishes off with "Whoever wins will be granted one wish from that person." With a satisfied expression, Haruhi gladly accepts "Fine then, you have yourself a deal Kyouya Senpai." whilst crossing her arms, feeling that he regretted to prejudice her abilities, proud even.

Back to his senses, Tamaki interrupts the conversation with an "All right! The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord has given his approval! Fellow subjects! Let's dress up the evil lord and get this Host club ready!"

"Lets shake on it then" Haruhi suggested. She extended her arm but seconds after Kyouya had grasped her hand, he pulled her towards him closing the space between them. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "I prefer to seal it with a kiss."

* * *

**Thanks for reading our first chapter, hopefully many of you like it and find it entertaining. This wacky series is filled with great laughs and of course, some pleasant OTP moments! If any at all, comments/opinions/suggestions etc. please inform us via 'Review', We'd love to hear from you all. Regards, Kiara~**

**Hello beautiful readers many thanks for reading our first collaboration fanfiction~ I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism is encouraged in the reviews. Let us know if you liked it, we plan to continue the series if we get enough positive reviews. Have a nice day~ -Arianna **

* * *

**Side Note: The second chapter will be much longer and better, so stay tuned peeps! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy Vs Daddy

**Chapter 2: Mommy Vs Daddy: The Fight For Their Beloved Daughter!~****_Written by Arianna and Kiara_**

* * *

Kyouya bent downwards, about to meet her soft, pink lips with his own. Haruhi met his gaze but shut her eyes in anticipation-"NONE OF THAT DARLING! Father will not  
allow such an incestous relationship!" Tamaki shouted as he grabbed at Haruhi and protectively shielded her from her "mother"

Seemingly out of nowhere the mischievous orange headed twins appear in the doorway. "It's obvious he's jealous.." Hikaru started. "And he has yet to realize it." Kaoru completed. It was typical to often find them finishing each other's sentences.

"Jealousy? Why of course not! I'm simply protecting my daughter from the evil wrath that is her mother!" Tamaki explained, his high cheekbones stained a vibrant red. "Mhm...", the twins agreed sarcastically in unison.

Meanwhile, Kyouya stood with a smirk on his perfectly sculpted face. Again the tall dark haired male adjusted his glasses. He then walked back to his desk focusing his attention on his laptop, acting as if nothing happened.

"It was a mere joke, do calm down Tamaki." Kyouya stated. Although Haruhi had seemed to take it much more seriously than just a "joke"

Her soft pale blush, only tempted Kyouya to caress her flawless cheek with his masculine fingers.

"Guys, there are only 15 minutes until we open for customers!~" Honey said in his high pitched voice. Every host disappeared in different directions, preparing to entertain their customers. Kyouya then approached Haruhi to show her how to work his complex, expensive laptop. He knew very well that Haruhi, being a clueless commoner, would have no idea how to use the highly advanced programming system.

She leaned in closer to the screen to get a better view. A whiff of her delicate scent entered his nose. It smelt like fresh strawberries, with a light hint of vanilla. He took the scent in, while closing his eyes in pleasure. "Lovely.." he whispered unknowingly. "Nani?" Haruhi asked, not quite hearing what he had said. Her cheeks still tainted pink, from the previous incident. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something felt off about Kyouya today. Haruhi shrugged it off, concluding that she shouldn't ponder upon it.

Besides like he said, it was just a joke right? She thought to herself. "Nevermind. Anyways, do you understand or shall I explain again?" Kyouya offered. "I understand sempai. You should probably get ready soon, before tamaki sempai throws a fit" the short brunette suggested wisely.

"Ah yes, good point Fujioka. Well good luck then." Kyouya said while charmingly winking with his left eye.

* * *

All hosts had their full game mode on. The twins performing their ritual "twincest" acts, while Tamaki played a dramatic prince and Honey using his killer kawaii skills, customers flooded in. More than usual, most likely because of Kyouya's daring outfit. He adorned a tight fitting skirt that gave him the illusion of a mermaid's tail. However the most interesting component of his ensemble was the coconut brassiere. Generally, men would wear this outfit with great shame but Kyouya pulled it off, proud to display his rock hard abdominal muscles.

A huge line of girls had surrounded Kyouya, even previous customers of the other members of the group had surrounded him. All awestruck to Kyouya, stating that he should have been a host in the first place.

"Now, now, ladies. Let's not forget my job as a host is only temporary, it would be greatly appreciated to calm down a bit." He said to all of them, strict, but charming. Everyone surrounding him had gotten lost in his eyes. Explaining the passion in their eyes about his "Mysteriousness". Kyouya looked at Haruhi with an  
expression of success at her, nothing he had really ever done before, resulting in Haruhi trying her best to ignore.

With Haruhi busy at work, Tamaki approached her again with glowing eyes of accomplishment "My beloved daughter! Don't you adore me for my fabulous success in this theme?" He preached out to her. "Well yeah, everything looks pretty good." Haruhi replied. Happily clasping his hands together, he dances gracefully about. "Ah! Don't you love my King Triton outfit? I certainly do."

Haruhi comments "By the way, The twins in a joint octopus costume was a nice touch." putting out a soft smile. Slighty disheartened, Tamaki also mentioned how successful the other members were doing. With Mori's Attractive, yet intimidating whale costume, also including Honey's adorable clown fish dress.

"Kyouya sempai seems to be having fun." Haruhi noticed. Tamaki did not respond. The blonde had tried to capture her attention but failed miserably, losing again to his best friend. Silently, he returned to his customers.

Without realizing he was gone, Haruhi turned to her left to find that Tamaki had already left her side. Strange, she thought. Focusing her attention back on the laptop, she found herself lost as to how to manage the club's profits. The software on Kyouya's laptop was much different than the ancient computer she often used at the local library or the internet cafe. She sighed heavily, in frustration. Eyes filled with pity, gazed at her.

Looking up, Haruhi discovered that her regular customers had formed a circle around her. All of them swooned over the stressed expression the "natural" host had been wearing. "Poor haruhi! How can we help?" they wailed. "I'm fine ladies. It's just that this software is so..."

"Difficult?" A dark figure appeared through the crowd, the reflective surface of his glasses shining. He smirked, wearing skin tight, green leggings. "No sempai, but what happened to your tail?". Haruhi asked, slightly laughing.

"Oh, my apologies. I took it off after concluding to myself you needed some help." Kyouya replied. He excused the girls, and continued moving closer to Haruhi. "Anyways, everything is malfunctioning here, because you forgot to add the profit on cell b4..." He said, pointing and navigating his finger at the computer screen.

While the duo dealt with the problem, the regular costumers of both Kyouya & Haruhi were blushing, wildly. Watching as what would seem to be a "Yaoi" moment happen.  
They reacted especially when both of their hands met, accidentally, while Kyouya was trying to explain.

Tamaki couldn't help but glare at them, with a confused thought of jealousy overwhelming him. Dissapointed to the fact that he couldn't attract Haruhi's attention in the first place, he is left unconcentrated and insecure. Which had caused him to spill his tea onto his expensive, school uniform. Due to all the strange reactions  
provided by the customers, that he lost his table etiquette; he finally catches Haruhi's attention, unintended.

"What's up with you senpai?" Haruhi asked, grabbing her strawberry scented handkerchief from her dress shirt. She began to dab the tea off of his shirt gently, whilst Tamaki was left with a vibrant red, face.

"Haruhi..." The blonde gentleman said. Who became twice the insecure fellow, making him spill even MORE tea onto Haruhi's shirt. "Uhmm, Senpai...?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Haruhi!" The now, not so gentleman replied. Before Tamaki's very eyes, Kyouya had rushed to the scene, and taken his blazer to wrap around Haruhi's petite back.

"Oh, i didn't see you there. Thank you." She thanked him. Kyouya nodded to Tamaki, indicating to him that they best change clothes in another room. As Haruhi and Tamaki headed on to the changing room, Kyouya apologized to the customers for the inconvenience and that they would return shortly. But before Haruhi left the room, their eyes had met. Spectating his prepared behaviour and reaction to deal with situations, Haruhi was left impressed with how well he could work things out, despite it being his "Usual".

With the club activities finally over, the club is left relaxing after a long day. "All right! Good work everyone! I apologize for my strange behaviour a while ago...I don't know just what hit me..." He said, clueless of his true feelings. "Aww, that's okay Tamaki-kun! Even Usa-chan forgives you!" The very cute and petite Honey senpai said in reply to Tamaki, holding up his dear stuffed toy, Usa-chan.

"Yeah, it's fine." Kaoru said to Tamaki. Adding "We all know you're just jealous." Both Hikaru and Kaoru said. "W-what? No of course not! Haha, no..." Tamaki said, waving his fingers about.

The Hitachin twins remained glaring at poor Tamaki, who in returned glared at them back. As soon as things started to get hectic with their death glares, the door opened slowly and squeaky, with a brunette haired head popping out saying "Who's jealous of what?"

"ACK! Haruhi? Uhm! It's nothing! I swear!" Tamaki said in reply, scratching his head, still blushing from the incident. "Yeah right." Haruhi commented, walking back into the huge music room.

"Anyways, Haruhi! I'd like to talk to you in private. Please come over here?" Kyouya said to her, hand gesturing to come closer. "Hm? Um okay what is it Kyouya-senpai?" She said, as she walked over to the tall man.

"Sadly, and not as i had hoped it to be...i've won the bet." Kyouya stated to Haruhi, holding off a smirk. Trying his best not to laugh. "Why? Was it because you helped me?" Haruhi asked, in a defensive manner.

"I suppose so." Kyouya replied. Palming her face she says "But i never really asked for help in the first place..."

"Is miss fujioka afraid of the fate that awaits her?"

"What makes you say that, sempai?" Haruhi inquired thoughtfully. The brunette had no idea what her bespectacled sempai had in store for her. "Well, considering the data I have acquired on your behavior there is a 78% chance that you will not particularly enjoy what I have planned" the shadow king explained in simple terms.

"And what would that be?" Haruhi asked, with her index finger on her pointed feminine chin. With a menacing look he replied, "Saturday afternoon. You and I. At a commoner's festival. Six o'clock don't be late."

* * *

**Hey everybody~ Thanks for all the great feedback! We love you all. Please continue your support towards us! Thanks a bunch and hope you enjoy this till the end! P.S. Even the events in this story have overwhelmed me by, a very familiar term you all know; FEELS. -Kiara **

**Hello again! This is the second chapter of "One Wish" written by my lovely cousin and I! I'm happy to see we have had positive reviews so far! P.S I love it when people fan girl over our fan service. LOL thanks again and remember to share the story with your friends if you like it, and keep updated! -Arianna**


	3. Chapter 3: Kyouya's Wish Is Granted

**Chapter 3 Kyouya's Wish Is Granted... To The Commoner's Festival!~ ****_Written by Arianna and Kiara_**

* * *

"My mind, filled with thoughts of that fateful incident. W hy is my chest so tight?!" Tamaki, he described, overreacting. It was the early morning of the following day after the incident, Tamaki sat upon on his cozy bed, still in his blue striped pajamas. Scratching his head, he flash-backed to the time when he spilled tea onto himself, and strangely, Haruhi as well. Resulting in both of them carrying on to the change room.

Due to that overused cliché "Ladies first." Tamaki insisted for her to get a change of clothes before him, he was still undeniably and ridiculously insecure.

Tamaki was left blushing, not just any mere red cheeks...but as if he was being cooked into a dish. With a face as red as an apple, especially to the fact that Haruhi was changing in the other room left him speechless. He imagined what occurred beyond the silk curtain that separated him and Haruhi.

"Um, senpai? You okay? I'm finished already." Haruhi said to him, looking puzzled. "Ah, sorry. I'll change right away!" Tamaki says, finally back to reality.

Looking in disbelief, Haruhi advises "Y'know senpai, if you're sick you can always go h-" "No! Don't worry about me! Go on ahead now my darling Haruhi!" He Interrupted, patting her back.

Once the confused Haruhi had left, Tamaki let a short sigh escape his mouth, and spends almost his whole time in the change room half-naked, reflecting upon what happened. Still, the clueless Tamaki has not realized his true feelings towards the kind lady...

After a while, Haruhi came back to the change room believing he should have been done by now after a washroom break, unaware that Tamaki is still in there. "Hmm, maybe i should have knocked. Oh well i'm already in here, nobody seems to be here either." Haruhi said to herself.

"OH NO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! SHE'S IN HERE. I HAVE TO HIDE!" Tamaki panicked. Scurrying to a pile of sweaty costumes. "Ack, why is it so smelly!" Tamaki thought, pinching his nose in the corner.

Surprisingly, Haruhi did not notice and seemed to be looking for something. Searching every nook and cranny for a mysterious item, she says "Oh, there it is." reaching her hand out and bending down, she grabs her slightly wet shirt and pockets out an instant coffee packet. "Well, that saves me the trouble of buying another one." She sighed.

Noticing Haruhi's dress shirt button was undone and revealed her some what flat chest Tamaki flushed even more, steam escaping his ears. He couldn't help but say "You forgot to button the top of your shirt."

Haruhi looked down seeing her shirt, "Oh thank you Tama-" She says, pausing "Hey! Senpai, where are you?" She said turning her head over. Tamaki smiles "Sorry! I panicked."

"No, sorry it's my fault. I should have knocked first." Haruhi laughed in embarassment. With soft looking lips and a cute expression, Tamaki blushed even more, even as good as the time when he blushed after seeing Haruhi transform, into a girl. "Well, excuse me Tamaki! I'll let you change now!" Haruhi said, running out of the changeroom. Assuming, that she too, was blushing.

"Master Suoh? Excuse me, Master Suoh!?" A maid of Tamaki's household said to him, holding a tray in her hands. Just in case he wanted to eat in bed. "WHAT? HUH I'M S-SORRY I PEEKED I'M SORRY!" Tamaki confessed, after being called.

With another baffled face, the maid continued on "Anyways, Master Tamaki. It's time to eat breakfast." She said.

"Should a father be feeling this way about his precious daughter?" Tamaki contemplated.

* * *

Wearing a cute white spring dress, complimented with a jean jacket and brooch. Carrying a handbag Haruhi headed to the entrance of the gate, where the commoner's school festival was taking place. Checking her wrist watch, it was exactly 5:30, thirty minutes before their date. The sun had already set, and the night was young, filled with bright lights of the festival and stars beginning to shine in the sky. Pretty, she thought. Having a far away look in her eyes.

"Oh, Haruhi so you're here early too." A smooth deep intoxicating voice sent chills down her spine, and tickled her ears. "Was his voice always like that?" she thought. She wondered as to why lately she had discovered little things about Kyouya to be somewhat different. Just a couple days ago, he was acting weird as well..

Cutting her own thoughts off Haruhi turned around and saw Kyouya dressed in casual wear that consisted of a dark forest green button up dress shirt and slightly faded blue jeans. The sight of him erased her inner conflicts and made the corners of her mouth rise into a sweet genuine smile.

What surprised her was that he had actually smiled back. It wasn't his usual business smile that he often displayed in front of customers or anyone who would be of benefit to him. His onyx eyes were smiling as well, and something twinkled within them. "Shall we go then?" Kyouya suggested as he offered his hand to hold.

The doe eyed girl hesitated to grasp his masculine hand. "It would be wise to stay together. As there are many people here, getting lost would be quite troublesome." he explained, coughing slightly to clear his throat.

With that, she took his hand and gently interlocked his fingers with her own. Hand in hand, they began walking through the crowds of people, food stands, and activities.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai.." Haruhi called on him. "Yes? What is it?" Kyouya, turning his head over to face her. "It's just, i noticed you've become sort of...how do i say this? Sensitive." She stated, stroking her chin she adds "These past few days I've seen alot more warmth and kindness in you."

Kyouya widened his eyes slightly "Is that so? Well, because of you I was able to realize to just have fun hosting. You may have not seen it but I've enjoyed this bet quite a bit." Kyouya explained, bringing out a handsome, and natural smile.

Haruhi slightly blushed, looking at his eyes, she also smiled back. Observing his sudden change of heart, her impression on the Evil Lord had changed.

Stopping at a stand, Kyouya told "Haruhi, this is what you call Octopus Balls, am i correct?" "Mhm, in Japanese they're called Takoyaki. Come on, let's buy some." Haruhi insisted.

"I've never tried Takoyaki before. Is it all right if we just share?" Kyouya Asked, without expression. "Sure." She replied, then turning her head over "Excuse me sir, we'd like 1 order of Takoyaki."

A hot, delicous looking order of Takoyaki was given to them, looking more than what their taste buds could have handled. "Uhm, the bill, please?" The vendor asked nicely, but slightly impatient. "Oh, sorry." Haruhi reached in for the purse to give the money, but Kyouya stopped her and paid.

"This one's on me, Fujioka." He says, taking a bite at the Takoyaki. Haruhi was watching him eat the Takoyaki, teeth nibbling on the food after a bite, a pint of sauce on Kyouya's lips. "This tastes marvelous, Haruhi." He said, licking the sauce off his tender lips. "Oh, my apologies Haruhi, watching me eat must make you hungry. Here, eat the takoyaki on the other side."

While Haruhi was enjoying her wonderful Takoyaki, she noticed Kyouya was recieving lots of calls from people, supposedly people who were seeking assistance from his father's business, since he was very knowledgeable. "You know Kyouya-senpai, if you're busy you can tend to them." Haruhi thoughtfully suggested. With a pint of sauce on her lips as well.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather spend the rest of the evening with you." He said, turning his phone off. He takes the vendor's napkin and wipes Haruhi's lips gently, looking at Haruhi in the eyes, then suddenly looking the other way. He adds "And anyways, I'm not letting them get in the way of our bet."

"Anyways, Haruhi. I've never really attended commoner's festivals. I was wondering if you could guide me." Kyouya asked. "It's about time you started asking me things Kyouya-senpai. All right, come with me." She said, with her killer refreshing smile.

The two of them spent most of their time playing in festival games and watching children compete to win prizes. Enjoying each other's presence, they laughed with each other and reminisced about their bet, as the night grew more beautiful.

"So senpai, why did you insist we go on a date together in the first place?" Haruhi asked, still laughing and enjoying. "Hm? No reason." Kyouya said, looking the other way. Haruhi looked at him, releasing her smile a bit. "That's odd, Kyouya must have his reasons.. he never does anything that brings no merit.." She thought.

Suddenly, a group of middle school students were squirting water from their water guns at each other. Accidentally, they had soaked Kyouya's face. At the same time, the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord awakened, showing his dark side to the children "Now, children. Stop with that this instant." He says, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, still wet.

The children were greatly frightened by the Evil Lord, sprinting away overreactingly without apologizing. "Brats." He said, clenching his fist. "Kyouya senpai, you all right? Let's stop over there." Haruhi suggested whilst pointing over at the School's fountain.

Despite the tons of lovers surrounding the area, the two of them carry on there, stopping at a wooden bench. Kyouya removes his glasses, wiping his glasses with his

dark green dress shirt. "Oh senpai, you don't have a cloth?" She asked, taking out her handkerchief from her hand bag. She then wipes her strawberry scented handkerchief on his face, drying his face.

"Haruhi, i can do it." He insisted, grabbing her wrist. "Okay." She replied, letting go of his face. Her senpai had looked two times more handsome than he did with glasses, he had nice eyes, after all. Though Kyouya was still holding onto her wrists, strangely.

"Uhm, Senpai...?" She asked, wondering why he was still holding onto her. "This has been a pleasant evening so far, despite some occurences. I am grateful for your accompaniment" He thanked her.

Haruhi smiles back to him, then takes out a wrapped bento from her hand bag. "Well, i thought you might be hungry; so i made you a bento. It's good for low blood pressure."

"Is that a bento i see?" A mysterious person from afar said. "It certainly is." Replied another mysterious voice. "..."

"WHAT?! HARUHI AND KYOUYA ARE ON A DATE?!" The two of them mumbled, LOUDLY. "We should follow them, Kaoru." "Oh, most certainly Hikaru."

"Sheesh, no wonder four eyes wasn't answering his phone. I'll show him!" Hikaru said, jealous that they were on a date. Tailing the two of them, it seemed that Kyouya was saving the bento for later. "That idiot. What if the bento gets spoiled?" Hikaru said, somewhat frustrated.

Kaoru sighed and replied with a "Relax Hikaru! It won't spoil that easily. Though i'd really like to try her Haruhi's bento some time." Scratching his head.

Kyouya and Haruhi were no longer holding hands at that point, leaving him a bit anxious. He brought his hand out to suggest they continue. Something soft and smooth was holding his hand, resulting for him to be sort of satisfied. He didn't want her to get lost, nor did he want to separate from her, it was a waste of a bet.

Though when Kyouya turned around, he saw a taller figure, orange hair, and a familiar face. "Kaoru? Why are you holding my hand?" He asked him, very surprised. "Oh nothing~" Kaoru said, having a suspicious look in his eyes. Kyouya let go of his hand, and saw Haruhi holding onto Hikaru's hand by a stand.

"Kyouya don't you thi-" She paused, "Hikaru?! Since when did you get here?" Haruhi said, also very surprised. "It seems the two of them decided to tag along with us." Kyouya assumed.

"Well...I guess the more the merrier." Haruhi said, laughing. "Back to the point Haruhi, Why are you out on a date with Kyouya?!" Hikaru asked, still greatly envious.

"I won the bet, and i wanted her to accompany me to the commoner's festival." Kyouya explained, looking somewhat happy. "Yeah right Kyouya, just admit you li-" Hikaru complained, but was interrupted by Haruhi "Come on guys, let's not argue. Why don't we call everybody else?" Haruhi suggested to everyone.

"Sounds fair." Kaoru commented. "I checked the schedule, it's almost time for the fireworks."

* * *

"Hello my fellow club members~ What a great time to invite us out!" Tamaki, wearing his casual formal attire for the outing, alongside Mori & Honey sempai, with thesame attire.

As soon as everyone settled down into the school's field, Haruhi prepared a picnic for everyone. Side by side everyone awaited the beautiful fireworks that were yet to come.

"Thank you everyone, because of you all today, i can fully enjoy myself as a human being. I'm glad we've had a wonderful club like this." Kyouya stated, looking deeply into the sky, filled with happiness in his eyes.

Everyone looked at Kyouya, so happy with his response "Oh my dear Mother! Of course we love you too~" Tamaki said to him, squeezing him from behind tightly. Everyone laughed and enjoyed each other's presence.

As the dazzling fireworks were displayed on the beautiful night sky, Kyouya moved slightly closer to Haruhi "By the way Haruhi, I've been trying to do this for a while now.." He gently places his hand on top of hers, both of them intertwining fingers. "Thanks for today Kyouya senpai." Haruhi said, turning back at him letting off a natural smile.

"Hey! Haru-chan no fair! Honey-sempai wants to hold hands too!" Honey sempai told Haruhi, grabbing her other hand. "Huh? Since when were they holding hands!" The trio, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki boasted.

"I will not allow it!" Tamaki said to Kyouya, over exaggerating.

Despite the crazy evening and sudden turn of events, all of them enjoyed the night away whilst eating Haruhi's delicious homemade bento.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading our 3rd Chapter, AND FINAL CHAPTER OF THE ARC (Yes, there will be arc 2). Arianna and I had found it to be very enjoying and cute! Please keep on giving us your feedback! We have listened to and thought critically about everyone's opinions. Love you all, stay tuned peeps. -Kiara~**

**Hi readers! This is the last chapter in One Wish but rest assured we will be having a 2nd Arc called Your Wish Is My Command. Be sure to keep an eye out! As usual, make sure to review, follow and favourite. REVIEWS ARE LOVED and you will receive an exclusive interwebz hug from me if you give us one. Thanks again. -Arianna**


	4. Chapter 4: Tutor me, senpai PART (1)

**Arc 2 (Chapter 4) **

* * *

"No. that's enough. I'm serious." The tall, slender figure crossed his long arms. "You both lack mental discipline and take things for granted is not acceptable!"

"Starting today, you need to sacrifice your play time to focus on your studies as the Mid-Term Examinations are drawing near. You aren't gentlemen for nothing, am I correct?"

"Well, i guess you do stand corrected bu-" The petite Honey Senpai admitted, tightly hugging Usa-chan; his stuffed rabbit. "No buts, ifs or why. You must contact Sensei and ask for extra help as you guys are falling behind in school."

"But Kyouya" Tamaki repeated. Glaring at Tamaki, Kyouya left him a frightening death stare slightly moving his head nearer "O-oh okay okay! Stop! I-I just don't want the Teacher...can i just have

someone else Tutor me?" Tamaki said, still affected by Kyouya's long, sharp stare.

Letting once again a short sigh, Kyouya's stressed face (Which may cause him to have more forehead wrinkles) nodded at Tamaki "Who do you have in mind?"

Tamaki, showing a blushed face pressed his fingers against each other and murmured "Well, i guess i could ask H-haru" just when he was about to call out her name he is  
interrupted by the squeaking of doors as the Hitachin twins entering the spacious club room.

As the Hitachin twins entered the scene, they were accompanied by Mori in the background all of which were observing what was happening. "By the looks of it, Tamaki seems in a bit of a dilemma" Kaoru said, with his elbow shouldering Hikaru's.

"Mhm, pretty much" Hikaru and Kaoru said, looking at Tamaki, whom was bending on the ground as if begging whilst Kyouya was merely standing in front of him, somewhat superior.

"Tamaki and Honey need a tutor. Any volunteers?" Kyouya asked them, his arms still crossed.

Mori gladly and plainly raised up his hand "I'll provide help for Honey senpai if i can." Mori said, with his deep masculine voice.

"Yay! Let's go Usa-chan" Honey enthusiastically responded. "Mori is going to help us out! Can you believe it?"

"Uhm, Kyouya-kun can i..?" Tamaki mumbled out to Kyouya, a bit embarassed. "What is it Tamaki? Oh yes, Kaoru, can you give this idiot a few pointers? He is in desperate need of it." Kyouya interrupted, putting his hand out.

Not only was Tamaki stuck with the mischevious Kaoru but he was put further away from being able to be tutored by Haruhi,

this only meant one thing, he would do his signature Tamaki's upset move.

Showing his utterly gloomy face Tamaki quickly moved to the corner of the club room and cultivated non-existent mushrooms quietly.

* * *

Things in the club room were finally settling down. Mori was quietly showing Honey senpai his 3rd year math formulas and the twins finishing off their strict teacher act with Tamaki.

"Now, Tamaki, be wary that you will face the wrath of the Hitachin twins if you do not finish tonight's homework." The twins said in an intimidating manner. Releasing a fiery aura in their creepy smiles.

Though things were a bit..too quiet. Haruhi had been missing in action ever since the start of homeroom a few days before, which left a little sadness in everyone's eyes.

Even then, there was no surprise that two pairs of eyes had a plan.

The more mischievous and calculating one wished to sneak out notes from his Kouhai (underclassman) to give Haruhi, as she will not be able to return to school until the very next week; Examination week. Meaning she will and is now falling behind on school due to her sick absence. Leaving the glasses boy to show sympathy and help her out in school.

On the other hand, the idiot and simpler one actually thought of the same idea, instead sneakily stealing notes from two mischevious twins.

As many may know, Kyouya and Tamaki had only thought of Haruhi in their minds and what they could do to help her out in school. Showing much respect and care for her.

Both had a plan.

At about midday during lunch breaks Tamaki proceeded to Class A tip toeing block by block, a bit obvious. Along the way there were a group of students passing by the hall, chatting and discussing matters politely.

Trying to mind his own business Tamaki continued walking.

Almost more than half of the group were female, one in particular; a brunette headed girl with thick and long curled hair was just a meter away from passing shoulders with Tamaki,

He remembered her as one of his previous and precious customers, hosting her himself. Though she merely came regularly to have polite small talk, until it finally whipped in to Tamaki's blue eyes that she actually loved him. Her name was Emily Rose, a 2nd year student at OHS who belonged to a rich British-Japanese family.

Confessing to him on the rooftop like a young maiden in love a few months prior to meeting Haruhi.

This bothered poor Tamaki greatly, as he was put into an even bigger dilemma as to whether he should talk to his previous customer or ignore her for an even important  
matter. Both being quite hard decisions.

Until she finally called out Tamaki's name "Oh my, well hello there Tamaki. It's been a while."

"Ah~ Good day gentlemen and princesses'." Tamaki replied, slightly nervous.

The group looked at Tamaki oddly, as if, he was doing something a bit suspicious. "Uhmm, Tamaki? Is there anywhere you need to go to?"

"Ahh yes, i just need to go to Class A. If you will excuse me." Tamaki said, still nervous.

The whole group except for Tamaki's customer looked at each other puzzled. "Well, if it's Class A you're looking for, they're having a private field trip.."

Tamaki paused for a moment.

"WHAT?! A PRIVATE FIELD TRIP? AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!" Tamaki said in his mind, picturing the twins giggling with their nasty sharp toothed smiles.

Tamaki shivered quietly at the thought of it, but quickly snapped out of it and said his good-byes to the group of schoolmates. "Oh uh thanks for the information, if you'll excuse me i have other matters to attend to." Tamaki said, looking sickly.

"See you guys around!" Tamaki said to them, forcing a soft smile. As they walked by in opposite directions, Emily turned to take one last look at the troubled Tamaki.

Tamaki failed to succeed the first time, but here on out it is Kyouya's turn to attempt. At the very moment the bell of dismissal of classes, Kyouya began walking towards 1st year classrooms A-D, waiting for students to leave their classrooms he spotted a young woman walking out of class C.

"Excuse me," Kyouya said to her, tapping her shoulder. She turned around "Oh, yes Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya knew that Emily had feelings for Tamaki, and that she probably knew every move he would make. But it also remained in his head that she confessed to him long ago and that this "liking" has probably settled down.

"Pardon me for the disturbance Emily but i am in need of help. Would it be all right if I borrow your school notebook to copy notes? Haruhi from Class A needs it." Kyouya realized it was bit too much information to spill out, as he did realize she looked like one of those girls to spread blatant rumors, though nonetheless he remained calm.

"I don't mind at all, but was that the problem that Tamaki-senpai has been stressing about?"

Kyouya almost paused for a second, "..I believe so."

Emily smiled a bit and handed over her expensive notebook attached with fine sticky notes bookmarking for each subject. "Here, everything is pretty much straightforward. Tell Tamaki I said hi when you get the chance!"

As Emily walked away Kyouya looked down on the notebook, "Something is definitely fishy" he thought. Shortly afterwards Kyouya called his butler to inform that he no longer needed transportation and went to visit a "friend".

Kyouya kept in mind his blood came from a Family of great reputation, therefore his time with Haruhi was to be cut shorter.

A bit unlike him, Kyouya commenced to Haruhi's doorstep and knocked on her door. Without her knowing it would have probably made a big surprise on her. Footsteps of hardwood floor were echoing to the outside, Haruhi's doorknob unlocked, slowly opening.

her front door fully open, Haruhi looked out of shape and worn out. Messy bed hair, stuffy nose and cozy yet heavy pajamas covered her. "K-kyouya-senpai? Why are you here? Uh, please come in." Haruhi could barely say.

Kyouya stepped into the mud room and politely removed his shoes. "Pardon me,"

"Oh, that's right. You do have medicine with you correct? If not i can drop by the convenience store-"

"Oh it's fine. I still have, thanks. Anyways why are you here Kyouya? It's already 5:00" Haruhi asked him, a bit confused.

"Since you were away from the club we have lost 30% of our regular customers!" Kyouya said to Haruhi scolding her. "It's been days Haruhi, i was wondering if you were all right."

"Well thanks Kyouya-senpai first thing i get is a scolding-" Haruhi pauses but sneezes into the other side. Blowing her nose into a tissue she reassures Kyouya that she'll heal quickly. "I'm really sorry, i'm a mess right now."

"Don't worry about it Haruhi, just do your best to get better." Kyouya said to her. "I also need to borrow your table" Kyouya added. Haruhi looked puzzled. "Excuse me, my table?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya unzipped his leather bag and showed her the notebook. "This isn't mine, but i thought you needed notes. I need to go soon but I can quickly copy them down for you." Kyouya answered.

Haruhi was the independent type, meaning she only relied on herself to do things. Which made her unique from the host club, alongside Mori. Though at a time like this one Kyouya only felt it was the only needed as the examinations were an important part of the school year.

"Kyouya, Thank you so much for all the help. But if you're going soon we won't be able to copy them down in time," Haruhi said to him, happy he helped her out. Her nose still very stuffy. "Come with me outside, I can just get them photocopied."

Haruhi rushed to her room to get changed, "Hold on a sec." Wearing very heavy winter clothing a few minutes later they proceeded to the door until she snapped "My jacket's at the cleaner's, but Dad's not picking it up until later in the evening."

Kyouya looked at her as if it were a no-brainer. "Just use mine."

* * *

Haruhi wore Kyouya's jacket embarrassed, but noticed he changed from the time they met, identifying his sweeter side. Though on the other hand, the elderly passing by looked the two as if they were a young couple in love. "How sweet, young love." They admitted out loudly

They both attempted to play dumb. Haruhi tried to cover her face with his jacket only to be reminded of his scent and Kyouya pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Dumb lovers."

A while after having copied all of the notes by the store, Haruhi handed over the pay at the counter, and is dropped off by Kyouya at her house there after. Haruhi opened her white apartment door using her keys and stopped at the mud room "You've done so much for me today, I don't even know how to thank you."

Kyouya smiled. "Don't worry, all you need to do is work hard and get better. Tamaki and the others are worried about you. Don't let them down." Kyouya crossed his arms, the shade of his face enlightened by setting sun.

"You got it, i'll be hosting and passing the exams in no time." Haruhi humorously said. Walking down the metal steps he turned around midway "I'll be back to tomorrow for new notes!" He said.

Kyouya was walking towards the nearest train station when a loud sound released, that of an engine. It was a pitch black mercedes-benz vehicle pulling out on the road.

The suspicious car looked as if it were about to hit Kyouya so he drifted his body to the side, ready to run. Suddenly a huge man reached over and grabbed his biceps slightly painfully pulling him to the black car. Pulling his body inside whilst the wheels still running.

Kyouya landed elbows first inside. "We got him" the man, supposedly a security guard said.

* * *

**Sorry about the REAAAAALLLYYYYY late update. Arianna and I have been pretty busy with things, so i had to come up with this chapter on my own. Sorry if it isn't top notch.. Anyways, hope you enjoyed~ -Kiara **

**(Arianna's commentary is unavailable at the moment) **


	5. Chapter 5: Tutor me, Senpai Part (2)

_**Tutor me, Senpai~ Part (2) Written by Arianna & Kiara**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review, or even a favorite and follow! We appreciate everyone's feedback.**_

* * *

"We've got him." A man with a black suit spoke out with his masculine voice, pressing onto his earpiece. Kyouya glared at the man's dark profile. Through his spectacles, he could just barely make out blue eyes.

The car was dark from the inside and had an even darker tinted window in the middle, separating the front part of the car from the back of the car. Kyouya couldn't see the driver or if anyone had occupied the passenger seat. He quickly removed himself from his awkward position and looked for an opening to strike at the security guard.

Suddenly the guard turned over to Kyouya, "Please sit down Ootori-sama." with a straight face.

"-Sama?" Kyouya thought "Why is he using honourifics towards a hostage?!... This is quite peculiar..." The confused male pondered the questions and possible answers repeatedly.

Abruptly, he realized he had spent almost an hour with Haruhi, spending much more than anticipated. Not only that, but they had kept each other company throughout the evening in public. This thought impacted Kyouya's head like a bullet through water. Moreover, he quickly turned over to the security guard, "You must be one of our staff." Kyouya said in a questionlike statement. His words hung in the compressed air until the guard responded.

"I have been specifically told by my superiors to not disclose any information whatsoever."

"Hmph. A predictable response." Kyouya contemplated.

The youngest Ootori son sat upon his leathered seat, concluding that the most probable situation was that his family had sent staff to ensure the safety of his arrival. Though there was a minor hole in his theory. Why would the workers act so violently against him in such a small situation?

During the remainder of the ride no words were exchanged between Kyouya and the Security Guard. The painful silence was put to an end as the Guard was called outside.

Kyouya's door had been opened for him, not to his surprise he was met with more foreign faces. As he stepped outside the bespectacled hostage took note of the lovely midnight blue that pained the evening sky. Kyouya scoped his surroundings to find an exquisite English mansion ahead.

"English Mansion, private property." Kyouya analyzed in his head. Two butlers entered the scene and slowly opened the large wooden doors of the mansion.

There in front of his onyx eyes stood a man adorning all black designer clothing. He was Akito, the middle child of the Ootori Family. "Kyouya, you seem to be doing well. Come with me."

Kyouya felt dumbfounded in regards to what was occuring, however the anxiety he had of possible danger dissappeared. Led by Akito to the large red carpet staircase, he was graced with the view of railings carved beautifully into the shape of a rose.

The mansion was well mantained, however the design was obviously victorian giving off a refreshing English feel. Kyouya was guided into a huge hallway, to which Akito guided him. Finally, they entered a room with a door was unique from the rest, appearing somewhat private. His older brother grasped the silver doorknob and entered the room.

Kyouya followed suit, and was greeted with the silhouette of two women behind a portable curtain which covered half of the window. Kyouya observed the spacious room that consisted of many books, most being fiction.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Rose?" Akito asked.

"Ah! They've arrived darling!" one woman in the silhouette informed the other. She quickly rose and opened the bright yellow portable curtains excitedly. "My apologies for the lack of a greeting! My daughter Emily and I were engulfed in our books."She explained, laughing softly at the end.

"Akito, let's discuss the plans we've made, shall we?" Akito nodded in retort. "Emily, wait here with Kyouya." Mrs. Rose added.

Akito and Mrs. Rose slowly left the room and closed its door. Once they left Kyouya commented "Should've known."  
Emily giggled sadistically, "Were you unaware of my plans?"

Kyouya fixed his spectacles, "No actually, would you care to explain?... With no intent to offend you may I ask but why it is I that you desire?"

Emily sauntered over to Kyouya, the evil gloss in her eyes eminent and grabbed his collar with her right hand, she commenced slowly moving her face not far from kissing distance with Kyouya "Easy," She smiled. "You are the key."

Kyouya was baffled even further, "What is it that you want?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kyouya, I want Tamaki..." Emily said "The only way i can have him is by making you do something!"

Kyouya shook his head, "And how will you pull that off Ms. Rose?" He answered, looking doubtful. The brunette opened her bookmarked book and took several photos. "Do these photos look familiar?" Emily smacked the photos to his breast

The photos were newly taken pictures of Kyouya, walking with Haruhi earlier that day. "Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if Tamaki saw these photos? What will he think? Let alone the host club."

Kyouya scoffed before replying. "Contrary to your beliefs, these photos hold no threat to me at all, Ms. Rose. The trust between the host club and I is much stronger than these pitiful pictures."

"I thought you would say that, so I came up with plan B." She smirked. "I didn't want to resort to this really. However you give me no choice. I've caught..." she drew out her sentence while moving even closer to him. "Evidence" she finished.

"Really now?" Kyouya said, cocking a brow.

"It is fairly well known that you have feelings for little Haruhi. Why would you go out of your way to gather school notes for her just because she was gone for a few  
days...? Especially on a schedule as busy as yours I might add" She questioned him. "With this, I ask that you set me up with Tamaki"

"Providing her with such false and meaningless information will do nothing to benefit you. Nor will it lead you to a relationship with Tamaki. I suggest you stop these plans now before you embarass yourself further. I would never think that a woman of your status would stoop to such low methods of obtaining what you want." Kyouya replied in a low monotone voice. He chose his words carefully but could see the look on Emily's face that showed Kyouya had read her like a book.

"Yes it is low...but to choose such a lowly girl like Haru-" Kyouya covered her mouth "Say nothing more." Removing his hand from her mouth she added "But hiding such a secret so true, she's bound to know. Kyouya. I know you have a Fiance."

She continued. "Why so quiet? I have my sources."

"That's amusing, a fiance you say? Why would I approve of having a fiance when I'm set upon working hard at many other things," He laughed. "but, what is your "source"anyways?"

"..." She remained silent.

"What?"

"...Google." She scratched her head, embarassed.

Kyouya walked past her, trying not to laugh aloud yet he failed miserably. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as a resulf of his amusement. "Don't believe the internet if I haven't made it official. Emily, I'll go home. Do consider the advice I have given you." He said as he patted her on the head like a child.

Emily said with her cheeks tinted rose. "B-baka"

Kyouya walked towards Emily, who looked pale and light headed. "I don't blame Tamaki for falling for Haruhi. In fact, I predicted it considering how much she has positively affected the Host Club. You should know that it is not wise to meddle with other people's lives any longer."

Emily hesitated to say a word ".." however when she finally gathered her will to say something she was interrupted by the opening doors of Mrs. Rose and Akito.

"Oh my! Getting lovey dovey now are you?" Mrs Rose commented.

"Pardon me Mother?" Emily said furiously.

"Well, it did come to my mind about you asking for this business negotiation you had something for Kyouya-san, and i believe Mr. Akito agreed with me. Although our family is in totally different industries with the Ootori's, Mr. Akito and I discussed an arranged marriage that would definitely benefit us all!" She clasped her hands together "Don't you agree?" Mrs. Rose smiled.

"Although it can't be made official since we lack approval of Kyouya's father, i'm sure everyone will be happy by this!"

Later that evening, Kyouya and Akito were invited to dinner for a celebration. With the great catastrophe of thoughts burying Kyouya's brain, he expelled them and focused on the situation. How and will he get out of it?

Kyouya could really do nothing to say his mind now that he was on the table eating, let alone complain to his brother he barely speaks to, with all the people including Mrs. Rose there.

Though he mustered the courage to finally speak and ask for a moment in the restroom, he needed to truly clear his mind and come with a solution. "Please excuse me." He said, politely. He stood from his chair and walked towards the hallway. Walking in to the huge and somewhat royal hallway, he is accompanied by Akito.

"Kyouya," Akito said, tapping his shoulder. "By the looks of it, you do not seem happy about this marriage. What can you not be happy about? Emily is beautiful, smart, athletic, not to mention she comes from a family the Ootori's respect."

"I don't want you to say a word. You will learn to love her, even if that means travelling abroad with her to go to school in England."

Kyouya turned around "School in England..?" He said stunned by the thought. "The host club has always seemed like a nuiscance to your duties. It brings you no merit. If you don't listen, one mistake may take you away from your friends keep that in mind." Akito turning to leave added "Besides, father has already seen the letter from the Imperial London College asking about you. To include Emily with you at school would be no problem financially."

Kyouya clenched his fist angrily down the oak-wood floor. He slowly turned the knob of the restroom door with a mild head-ache.

As Kyouya entered the restroom, he slid his back from the door bottom first. "This is too much. How do i cope with these drastic changes?" He thought, deeply. Huge amounts of stress poisoned his body like an injection. However, one thought did come to his mind.

This thought, was of a person who helped him as a human being. This person, was his good friend, special and irreplacable. He owed very much to this person, however he did not give it a second thought. Kyouya opened his black leather bag and scrummaged through to find his cellular phone.

He quickly opened his flip-phone and dialed, with a tiring sigh.

Ring ring ring, went the phone of the reciever. The room was shaded dark-blue, and a silky-smooth hand searched through the wooden side-table. The phone was opened by a blinding digital light engulfing this person's blue eyes. "H-hello? Kyouya, why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I apologize Tamaki," He sighed. "listen, i need your help." Kyouya said, directly.

"I trust that you can help me with this. You always have." He added. "Woah, sounds serious. What is it?" Tamaki asked, unaware the situation could result into unintentional parting between friends and family. Tamaki headed out of bed and prepared his favorite commoner's coffee barely holding his phone with his ear and shoulder. "Er...my coffee" he mumbled.

Kyouya wondered what he mumbled about, but instead went and continued "This may be hard to believe. But I'm engaged," Kyouya said, calmly. "PSSSSCHHHH!?" went the sound of the phone on the other end; Tamaki spat out his newly brewed coffee only to waste it and splatter all over the table. "yes, it's true."

"Oh my God. Congratulations!" Tamaki genuinely congratulated, "Who's the lucky girl?" half-expecting it to be someone he definitely wished it would not, leaving him a bit sad. "No. Don't congratulate me, please. I need your help on how to get out of this mess.

"W-WAIT. What?!" Tamaki scratched his head.

"It's Emily."

"E-emily? Emily Rose? Eh? Wasn't she our customer?"

Kyouya sighed once again. "I know. I don't what to do. My brother Akito has already made it clear he has no plans of cancelling this marriage. It seems he only wants this for profit."

"Well we'll see, if it's only Akito who approves of this, how can you be so sure your father or anyone else will?" Tamaki replied. "You see Tamaki, that's precisely it. My brother is a wise and intellectual man. Why would they not agree?"

"Tamaki, i am completely against this betrothal. However, i must say to you...if i do disagree, Akito has already threatened I move schools," Kyouya paused. "To England. I have already recieved a letter asking i accept their scholarship to the Imperial London College."

Tamaki could barely comprehend the words, "Moving schools?" he thought. He gulped down the words and nervously said "I know this is completely illogical. But i would...how do you say this? I would follow my heart. I'd rather leave and stay with the people i love than living a life like this. Trust me i know how you feel. It was just how i felt with my Mother."

"I would defnitely avoid doing that. But, i believe it is time, that i make my own decisions for my own good. Where should i go?" Kyouya gladly said.

"Hrm, let's see. Well, it's not possible to go to my humble abode. As i do welcome you with open arms it would make our families fight. Especially that we are  
associated with each other through business. It wouldn't benefit our loved ones." Tamaki said, logically speaking. He stroked his non-existent beard.

"You prove a good point. If i can't go to yours, it's not possible with the other members of the host club...If not..."

"Haruhi." Both young men concluded. "Thanks, Mama bear. Please take care of my beloved daughter Haruhi.." Tamaki blushed. "Understood."

"Tomorrow, I'll confront Haruhi about the plan," he then added "and about Emily...I'll figure something out."

* * *

It was early morning the following day when Haruhi woke up from her warm futon. It had rained that evening and fog engulfed her windows. It was a bit challenging to rise from her warm sheets as the cool morning wind flew from the tiny cracks of the old walls surrounding her. Having noticed the cracks, Haruhi noted to remind her Father about calling maintenance in their apartment.

She stretched her arms out, and began her morning routine. Haruhi was brought back to health quite quickly after receiving help from Kyouya-senpai the other day, she truly appreciated his help and began listing ideas to show her gratitude. Haruhi was still slightly sick however she reminded herself not to be a burden to anyone let alone herself if she falls behind in school.

"Well, i could make him my homemade bento for a start. After all, I'm sure Kyouya must be going through much right now." Haruhi had thought whilst stretching her socks to fit the corners of her ankle. "Ah, that's right. Maybe i should include some for the club, it wouldn't be very fair if not.."

Shortly after preparing herself, she quickly reached over for the photocopied notes the other day as reference for school.

Haruhi sighed as she headed out of her apartment complex...reaching from her cold and foggy keys to lock the door, she heard the vibration of her flip-phone. "A text in the morning? Don't tell me it's Otou-san" she murmured.

"Haruhi, we need to talk. I wish to meet with you after the host club meeting in the change room." Said the serious text. Haruhi rolled her eyes over to the sender, it had come from Kyouya. "What's all this about?" She said, convinced the situation was very unusual.

Later that day, lunch had arrived and the host club was there for a short 5-minute meeting discussion. Kyouya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Honey & the Hitachin twins gathered together in the colorful clubroom. "Everyone! Due to certain events, our Office-themed club event has been postponed to next week." Tamaki reluctantly announced. "The reasons being...erm...are confidential at the moment."

"Eh?" The Hitachin twins faced each other. "What do you think it is?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. "Beats me," Kaoru answered. The both of them glanced over to the front of them, noticing the love triangle going on with Haruhi, Tamaki & Kyouya sitting next to each other. "Hmm, well. I think i do have an idea. But let's keep it to them. No good will come out if we fight over it, no?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

Honey-senpai was very disappointed in finding out he was not allowed to know, wondering if it was because he finished all the cake the last time. Honey blurted "But wh-" his sentence was left unfinished as Hikaru covered his mouth, "Daijoubu Daijoubu," Hikaru said. "We'll have tons of fun with Usa-chan next week!" He attempted to comfort.

The atmosphere had become strangely gloomy, so Haruhi insisted that everyone have a taste of some of her homemade bento, the bento was all separated into different  
boxes for everyone to have their own exact portion. It was the least she could do in the unexpected situation.

"Mm! Haruhi! This tastes like heaven!" The hitachin twins, Tamaki & Honey praised to her. "Oh, well I'm glad you like it, hehe." Haruhi said, a bit awkwardly as all their faces were almost as if they were glued closely together towards her face. "It's true Haruhi. This tastes excellent." Kyouya added.

Haruhi turned over to Kyouya, who was sitting beside her. "You wanted to talk to me, right?" Haruhi asked him. The rest of the club was still enjoying their bento. "That's right. However i didn't know you made bento for us all. It would be quite rude to leave my food now." Kyouya said. "How about after school?"

* * *

"Where is that darn Kyouya?" The brunette maiden from 1-C sighed. "I seriously need to talk to him about this stupid..stupid m-marriage." She blushed walking down the halls. "Oh! That's right. The host club!"

Emily rushed down to the club room. Once was she drawing near, she quickly changed her attitude into a more elegant person. grasping onto the doorknob she politely said "Sorry, for the intrusion."

Sadly for her, there seemed to be no one in the room. "Ah, where is he when i need him?" she scratched her head...though in the spacious room, she did notices slight foot movement.

"Ah! so someone is here!" She thought. Emily tip-toed a bit closer to where the sound was coming from when she heard; "Onegaishimasu!" The glasses-boy pleaded. Shocked, Emily peeked through the curtains of the change room. Kyouya had bowed to show respect. "K-kyouya, what did you just say..?" The the short brunette-haired girl could barely understand.

"Allow me to stay in your residence for the time being. My current situation forces me to do so. Onegaishimasu!" He repeated. "Kyouya...this isn't like you. What's wrong?" Haruhi questioned him, very worried. She lifted his head up to face her. Holding the raven-haired man's chin, she repeated "Kyouya. Tell me."

* * *

**Hi fellow readers! I'm sincerely sorry for the very long wait. We've worked hard and there are more surprises up our sleeve. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully we'll get more done since it's summer break for us. -Kiara**

**Hello everybody! Sorry for such a long wait. Kiara and I have been working really hard on this chapter trying to make it the best it can possibly be. Hopefully you like it! Remember to leave a review, telling us what you think! Thanks again~ -Arianna**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's run away!

_**Chapter 6- Let's run away! Written by Arianna & Kiara **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review, or even a favorite and follow! Thanks!**_

* * *

With her frail white hand she grasped his chin and asked once again "Kyouya, what is it?" She boldly refrained from using honourifics at this moment.

Her senpai merely sighed due to stress. She noted the dark panda like circles under his bloodshot eyes. "Lack of sleep" she thought.  
"Matters seem to continue to complicate themselves. It seems I've been betrothed and if i do oppose, they will ship me off to London for further studies as they are, under my control."

Cautiously she reached up to grab his spectacles. Her golden brown doe like eyes looked up into his onyx filled ones. For once, he was unguarded. Haruhi felt her heart beat as she looked through the windows of his soul unprotected by the spectacles she held in her hand. Kyouya was stunned for once.

Never, had anyone looked at him so intimately and deeply. It felt as if his whole soul had just been laid out there for her to see.  
Dropping the spectacles to the ground, Haruhi embraced him in a comforting hug similar to that of a mother's. Unsure of how to respond, Kyouya stood as still as a statue hesitant as to whether or not to return her actions.

As this lovely moment occured, Emily observed softly gasping. "I knew it!" She thought. Just as she was about to secretly leave, the brunette felt something in her stomach. Oh no. She knew this feeling well. "Baka! Why did I eat those burritos!?" Emily did her best to hold it in but was met with defeat. She let the gas pass hoping it would turn out to be silent.

Her prayers were not answered.

The fart was loud and proud, alarming Haruhi and Kyouya. They quickly broke apart from each other. Haruhi picked up his glasses and gave them to him without making eye contact. He cleared his throat and adjusted the spectacles trying to remain cool.  
"AHHH! What to do! Oh no! This is so embarassing my life is over! I have to get out before they see me" Emily planned to herself. The svelte girl made a break for the door but was caught just as fast as the gas she had passed.  
"EMILY?!" Kyouya and Haruhi shouted in unison.

With her face as red as a rose, Emily turned around and bowed "G-Gomennasai" and swiftly exited the room.  
As she left Haruhi broke out in choked giggles. Her laughter was so contagious Kyouya joined in laughing happily and smiling for the first time in a long while.  
When the two of them finally had their fair share of laughter Kyouya suggested that they discuss the situation over a cup of coffee. Haruhi agreed and the pair headed off.  
As they entered a small cafe, the soft scent of vanilla filled the air and tickled their noses. The place gave off a comfortable and cozy vibe that Haruhi adored. They too their seats and placed their orders.

"As I said before, I'm in a tight situation Haruhi. My brother is planning my engagement which I most definitely do not agree to. It's forced me to take the last possible solution. Quite frankly, I need your help Haruhi. For the time being I ask that I take shelter in your home."  
The sinister male clarified as their orders arrived. His kouhai took a sip of her latte and thought carefully before responding.  
"With all due respect senpai, this seems unreasonable. My apartment is small and I know I dress as a boy half of the time but I am a girl you know. Couldn't you stay with Tamaki senpai?"

"Yes, I understand that very well Haruhi but Tamaki's house is out of the question. May I also remind you of your debt with the host club. It has also increased due to tax and interest. But it can all be cleared if you choose to do as I say."  
Kyouya had entered his signature Shadow King mode. He fixed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose causing the light to glare off them as they always did when he became Shadow King.

Haruhi trembled and thought "Oh no. He's in Shadow King Mode! Wait, I've got it..."  
"All right senpai. I agree to it but i can't say the same for my father..." Haruhi cleverly retorted with what she thought was the perfect excuse."Oh don't worry about Ranka-san I've already contacted him."

Kyouya said in a sadistic tone as he wore a devilish grin upon his face."Ah crap. There's no escaping now." Haruhi contemplated feeling ashamed of her defeat. She couldn't be blamed though, it was impossible to defy Kyouya when his Shadow King side has awakened.

"W-what will happen if anyone sees us walking together to school..?" She questioned him unsure of what to do. "School...about that," Kyouya dissappointedly looked away "once i leave, it is most likely they will cut off my budget and stop paying for my tuition." He sighed

Haruhi, flabbergasted at his response widened her eyes for a moment and out of mid-air stood up from her table angrily and grabbed Kyouya's sleeve. She dragged him outside and pushed his back towards the alleyway.

"Haruhi? What's gotten into you?" The surprised Kyouya said, fixing his blazer. "Don't do this. It's too much of a risk...what about the Host club?" She faced her head down and clenched her fist.

"Haruhi..." Kyouya replied, out of his shadow king mode. "Look." Haruhi pointed at the trash dump behind Kyouya. By the trash dump was the Host Club, wearing bandanas to cover their faces. As these mischevious club members knelt down Kyouya slowly walked towards them and knelt down as well. Kyouya turned his head back to Haruhi. "Please don't mistaken me. This is for the Host Club, never would i abandon any of you here. This is only temporarily."

"He does make a point, Haruhi." The positive Tamaki said. "And anyways, I'm sure we can all find a way to pay for his tuition. We're no mere commoners." Tamaki winked.

"Oh! Usa-chan has an idea!" Honey-senpai lifted Usa-chan's paw. Honey-senpai moved his head towards the stuffed toy rabbit's mouth. "Usa-chan said that when we have our Office-themed club activity we can ask for contributions from the customers and use our budget to pay!" Honey excitedly said.

"Good idea. Though, i must say no." Kyouya fixed his spectacles and added "I'd rather come up with the money by myself." Mori rose his hand up, taking off his bandana he said "And, how will you do that?"

Haruhi walked up towards them and joined in. "Well, i could help you out."

* * *

"Order number 23 is ready!" Shouted a young woman whose clothes were filled with food stains. The Host club had entered a hot but pleasant-smelling traditional Japanese restaurant filled with people, and gourmet food.

Surrounded by tables and crowded people the restaurant had a dim light. the Host club beheld the huge kitchen laid in front of them with shelves and cabinets of rice sake and traditional art of women's kimono and samurai. Kyouya noted as he saw a a sharp steel Katana. "Mako- san! It's nice to see you again!" Haruhi greeted the sweaty woman. Mako gave Haruhi a warm hug, though she noticed the young men behind the short-haired teen-ager.

"Haruhi, are these your suitors?" She jokingly winked. "Huh? Of course not. It's a long story. Mako-san, Ootori-san needs a job." Haruhi refrained from introducing Kyouya in such an intimate way.

Wiping off her sweat she explained "Great! It's just what we needed. You see Mr. Ootori, our family has a long line of chefs and cooks. Since we have such a huge staff everything has been getting out of control and we need a manager to keep the business going."

"If you can do the job, we'll take you. Our business is very successful so you'll have a good pay considering this is a part-time job. You have a resume with you, right?"

Kyouya nodded and the duo went on their way to a small office behind the restaurant cutting off all the ruckus. The plain white-wall office consisted of a computer and cabinet with 3 leather chairs, a basic look considering Kyouya had been to many advanced and official business offices.

"Oh my, look at this resume. It seems you have much experience as a manager, let alone your volunteer work outside of school. Very impressive." Mako-san said, impressed, leaving a small smile.

"Have you had any experience dealing with food, or even cooking?"

"No. If i may say so myself this is my first time even taking a job like this, though do keep in mind i can cope well with sudden changes."

Mako-san nodded her head, she began flipping through the pages of the high-quality paper resume analyzing. "Hmm, i knew you were an Ootori when i first saw you. You must go to the same school as Haruhi. It's very helpful of Haruhi to recommend you here but why take this job? There are much better jobs that await you in your Ootori business."

"Indeed there may be much better jobs. There is nothing wrong in trying something new however. It would also be of great benefit to me if i am able to eat such great- tasting Japanese delicacies here in this restaurant." Kyouya said in a complimenting manner.

Mako politely closed the resume and handed it over to Kyouya. "All right. You're hired. We need people like you in this business. You start next Monday."

"So, how did it go?" Koaru shouldered Kyouya down the hallway. "From what I'm seeing you've followed us to the office and already know the good news."  
Kaoru smiled. "You got it! So are you going to let me have some freebies if i stop by here?"

"As a friend i would love to but your presence is annoying me at the moment. Let's go." Kyouya told Kaoru painfully pinching his cheek.

The trio walked back to the front of building where the restaurant was open in business. All of the club members were having lobster in celebration, all except for  
one.

Unexpectedly, Kyouya glanced over the side and spotted Haruhi busy at work as a sushi chef slicing salmon sashimi. Kyouya having noticed this walked up to the tile-  
floored kitchen and without her permission fingered his way to the salmon.

"Uhm excuse me-" Haruhi turned over, expecting it to be an impatient and rude customer. "Not bad." Kyouya interrupted her dipping the sashimi into a soy sauce  
container. "I didn't know we'd be co-workers. Please take care of me." Kyouya respectfully bowed down.

"So we're housemates and co-workers now. What else will we become?" He winked at Haruhi.

* * *

_**This story is only getting started, folks. *wink wink* please continue to travel with us on this glasses-boy filled journey! Haha, we enjoy making this series, however most of all, we enjoy the feedback from everyone. It's like an Elixir to us, so please continue to give us support as we poison you with feels and wreck your kokoro *rape face* -Kiara**_

_**Hello lovely readers, this is our newest installment of One Wish! Hopefully you enjoy it and please do not die from intense feels. *We're not responsible for any injuries or deaths due to extreme fangirling* Anyways, we're very thankful for the support we've received thus far and continued support would be greatly appreciated! Make sure to review and share the story with your friends! Follow to be updated instantly~ -Arianna**_


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Madness

_**One Wish Chapter 7 Written by Arianna & Kiara**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review, or even a follow and favorite! Thanks.**_

* * *

"You know it's rude to take other people's sashimi", Haruhi said while jokingly pouting.  
Kyouya chuckled and apolgized while licking the last drops of soy sauce off of his lips. Haruhi took great note of the gesture and quickly turned away.

"Haruhi, are you not feeling well? Your face is red", he said while leaning over the sushi counter to take a closer look. He examined her face closely with his face only mere inches away from hers. To the girl's surprise this made her heart beat quickly. She backed away slowly, "Ah, Sempai I think you should go back and join the others it seems they're waiting for you". He shrugged his shoulders in response and Haruhi sighed out of relief. An hour later, the doe eyed brunette had finished her shift and was heading home when she bumped into a tall figure. "Going somewhere?", the figure asked in a husky

voice. The petite girl turned her head up to find that the figure was none other than Kyouya. "Oh its you sempai, I'm just heading home", she explained. "Well I  
presume I will be tagging along", the dark haired male inquired, cocking his brow. Haruhi nodded shyly in response, still nervous from when their faces had been in close proximity about an hour ago.

Finally, they arrived home to be greeted by Ranka who appeared to have arrived moments ago as well. Haruhi's beloved father adorned club attire and smudged red lipstick, he appeared quite tired. Kyouya was thankful that Ranka had been kind enough to let him stay in their residence even if it served Ranka no merit.

Ranka kept in mind his respect and trust for Kyouya, but also noted the most slim changes in behaviour between Kyouya and Haruhi. Leaving Ranka a bit curious as to what else they've been doing together. Ranka led Kyouya to the master bedroom as they continued conversing. "Oh, I forgot to ask, if the Ootori's find out about you staying here wouldn't you agree they would turn us in for abduction?"

"Ah yes, about that. I've contacted my friend from the local police about matters, and they are under control. Also keep in mind that i am legally old enough to live on my own."

When they reached the master bedroom Ranka turned around and said "Well Kyouya please make yourself at home here. We're very happy to have you". Just as Ranka and Haruhi were about to leave Kyouya stopped them,

"Oh, I would like to thank you once again for allowing me to stay here. As a token of my appreciation, please allow me to cook dinner."

"Sempai you dont ha-", Haruhi interjected but was quickly cut off by the dark haired sempai. "I insist." Kyouya stated and flashed his signature 16 volt business smile.

Ranka giggled with joy when he noticed how comfortable the two were with each other and the way they would look at one another. He then skipped away to his room happily.

Haruhi shot him a weird glance and gave Kyouya an apologetic look. Afterwards, she went off to the kitchen to help Kyouya. Seconds later she was rejected and went back to her room to do her homework."Hm, I wonder if letting him cook was a good decision..."

* * *

"Dinner is served." Kyouya said displaying a fancy seafood medley on the table. To Haruhi's surprise it actually appeared edible. "Itadakimasu" the trio said in unison.

Ranka took the first bite. "Well Kyouya I am impressed! It's tasty but theres something unique about it!", he exclaimed excitedly. In minutes, Ranka was already on his second plate.

Almost finished her first plate out of curiosity Haruhi asked, "What ingredients did you use, Kyouya sempai?"

"Ah well I simply used teriyaki sauce, hoisin and a lot of vinegar", he explained. "... thats strange I thought we ran out of vinegar. Kyouya sempai what colour was the bottle?" She replied.

"White with a green empty label. The liquid came out clear so I assumed it was vinegar." Her sempai stated. "Sempai... That was vodka." She slowly clarified.

"Well a miniscule amount of vodka never hurt anyone," he said, shrugging it off. Everyone finished eating and Ranka began acting strangely. His cheeks were flushed and his stability was anything but great.

"HA RU HI! DADDY LOVES YOUUUUU SOOOOO MUCH", Ranka yelled jumping to hug Haruhi. Due to his lack of accurate vision, he missed and fell to the ground in the kitchen like a sack of potatoes. Out of nowhere Haruhi began sobbing. "Haru-koi whats wrong?" The drunken Kyouya asked while petting her hair."

Haruhi still sobbing, began bashing her head on the table. Kyouya grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"S-stop that. You'll ruin your purrrtyyyy little face haaahaa." The onyx eyed male said chuckling and stuttering unable to properly make out his words. Both of them were breathing heavily and blushing blatantly. "Kyoooo-chan" Haruhi said looking up at him with her golden orbs.

"Haru-koi your hair always smells so good... like strawberries. Kyouya likes strawberries," he told her. Picking up a strand of her hair he sniffed it loudly and then used it to tickle her face.

Haruhi bursted into giggles. "And your eyes.. They look like piles of dirt with specks of gold in them. But its purttyyy dirt", Kyouya said unaware of what had left his mouth.

"Well," Haruhi snorted before continuing "Thanks Kyooo-chan." Holding out his last vowel long and heavy. The two of them laughed loudly awakening neighbours, but made strange confessions.

"Haha and you know what senpai? If i still had long hair i would whip your face all the time!" She laughed, whipping her non-existent hair around Kyouya's face. "I'd love that actually," Kyouya unknowingly admitted taking a bite off his shrimp. His breath reeked of Vodka.

For the third time that night Haruhi's mood changed. Her face became stiff and serious. "Haha your face is funnnyyy" Kyouya said while mockingly pinching the girl's cheeks.

With a serious look on her face, Fujioka said, "Stop laughing!" And attempted to swing her arm at Kyouya.

"Make me", the devilishly handsome sempai teased. His eyes glowing to her face, somehow his awesomely vibrant cheeks made him look cuter than ever before.

"Don't mind if I do!~" Haruhi exclaimed. The adorable girl put her small arms around his neck pulling him down to her height. Quickly, she bent her knees and went on the tips of her toes towards him and interlocked her soft pink lips ready to touch Kyouya's,

but right before their lips touched a loud noise echoed from the other side of the room. It was Ranka who had just awoken, his eyes running bloody, he had opened sliding door. "MY HARUHI." He yelled grabbing her and dragging her into his room locking the door.

The drunk Ranka, playing an over-protective Father role quickly reached for Peppermint spray from the drawer and rested it in-between the futons.  
"what are you doing Dad? aha." Haruhi asked, laying on the floor almost falling asleep.

"GOODNIGHT HARUHI. You have school tomorrow." Ranka replied, walking wobbly to the Futon to get a good night's rest.

Kyouya, amazed at Haruhi's sudden change of behaviour from the Vodka, felt dizzy. So dizzy he felt sick, the drunken Kyouya slumped onto the ground and closed his eyes allowing the dark to engulf his vision.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, let alone even read and enjoyed this! Thank you so much. I wish you good luck on your own fanfics and i hope you'll read this to the end. -Kiara**_

_**Hey everyone Looks like Kyouya was cockblocked once again ._. maybe in the next chapter he can successfully win her heart? We'll have to see! As usual, review follow and favourite! Goodbye and Thanks~ -Arianna**_


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch, for two?

_**Chapter 8: Lunch, for two? Written by Arianna and Kiara**_

* * *

Alone in a sunny morning, the bright crystal-like stained windows enveloped her face complimentary, enlightening her soft and pale skin of colors. The elegant woman graciously turned the yellow toned page of her book through the tips of her fingers. Her room was quite spacious, with even the softest sounds echoeing through the room as it had been one of the emptiest in the house.

In the midst of her peaceful demeanor, she was interrupted by the ringing of her old-english, antique telephone. "Sigh," went the young lady. She quickly set aside her book and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning Ms. Rose," Said the low monotone voice. "Eh? Mr. Ootori?" She questioned him, surprised. "You are correct. Do you by any chance have any contact with Kyouya? I was told by my workers he did not come home last night."

Emily silently panicked, "W-what the heck do i say?!..or should i just tell him i don't know?" Emily thought. "Oh wait! I know...hehe." Emily devilishly thought.  
"Yes Mr. Ootori, he's spent the night here to get to know us. His phone died early so we were unable call. We thought it would be okay since we ARE family."  
"Oh, is that so? May i speak to him?"

"Oh, um, he's sleeping on m-my bed at the moment." She nervously answered, patting a cushion beside her as if it were Kyouya. Akito cocked his brow on the other end. "Alright then, I'm a bit busy right now so i'll just call back. Goodbye."

"Oh uh, goodbye Mr. Ootori!" She cheerfully goodbyed. "All right." She quickly dialed a new number in excitement to her new plans. "Hello?" Kyouya answered through his cell phone.

"Kyouya, I just did a good deed for you. You owe me."  
"Pardon me?" Kyouya asked. "I'm kind of hung over now so if you'll excuse me..." Hung over? She thought, but left it at that since she needed to convince him.

"It's about Mr. Ootori." Suddenly, Kyouya paused. "All right, Mr. Ootori thinks you're at my house. Now you don't need to deal with all the consequences of leaving your family. You owe me a date...with Tamaki."

"How straightforward can you get? I never asked you for this."  
"Either that or i tell him everything and you go back to square one." Kyouya paused once again. He sighed before saying "...Fine. I'll contact Tamaki about this. Do keep in mind it's up to Tamaki to say yes."  
"Yes! Thank you Kyouya! Someone's in a good mood. Did something happen last night?" She joked around. "..Nothing in particular." She fangirled. "What was with that..pause?"

"Nothing. Goodbye." He hung up on her, flustered. Emily was delighted by the fact she may be able to spend the day with Tamaki so she took nothing of it. Finally being able to enjoy her novel, she began reading.

Though, another interruption occured. "Oh, that was quick." She said happily. She picked up the old english phone while dusting it off a bit with a napkin. "Helloooo?" She said.

"Hello Ms. Rose, it's me again. I've decided it would be much more appropriate to discuss in person. How about lunch at Au Soliel?"  
Emily's happy mode went through a dramatic drop. "O-okay.." She reluctantly agreed.

"All right, 12:30 at Au Soliel, don't forget. Thank you and good-bye." Once Emily finished her short call, she put her antique phone back down. Letting down a lady-like sigh, she completely changed expressions. "NOOO. MY DATE! Why today of all days?"

"Kyouya, i need to call him." She began speed-dialing the old-english phone with her rapidly moving fingers releasing a fiery aura. "Emily, stop calling. Tamaki already agreed to the date. He said there was a french-restaurant he'd like to try."

"Oh no! Kyouya, your older brother has made plans to meet up with us at Au Soliel!" Emily told Kyouya, disappointed. "Okay, that's fine. I can just dress up like Emily and go for her while she's on that date." Said Haruhi on the other end, hinting the phone was left on speaker mode.

"Eh? Are you sure? It might not work.." Emily said, a bit negatively. "We actually have alot of material bought for the Host Club. And, i'm off work today so there's no problem" Haruhi reassured her. "Well, perhaps we can keep that a possibility. It may risky though." Kyouya told Haruhi.

"Hey~ That might actually work! Why don't you ask the rest of the club for help? Anyways, I must get ready for my date with Ta ~Ma ~Ki", Emily proposed while putting emphasis on each syllable in Tamaki's name.

The line went dead and the youngest Ootori son's eyebrow twitched in frustration. Haruhi only smiled back at him, going with the flow of Emily's carefree attitude.  
"Well then, I suppose we should call the club. I apologize for the trouble I may have caused you lately Haruhi."  
Kyouya stated pushing buttons into his cell phone. "It's no problem at all sempai." His kouhai returned.  
Minutes later the rest of the club except Tamaki arrived.

"Kyouya sempai!~", Hani called. "We are here to help!", the twins continued in unison. Mori simply nodded acknowledging the statement.  
Haruhi and Kyouya walked to the entrance to open the door for them. As they opened it, they found the twins with a rack of clothes and a large box which they presumed to be filled with cosmetics. Hani held a curly wig in his hand while Mori had a brown paper bag which most likely held eye contacts.

"I see you've all arrived prepared. Well done", the vice president of the host club praised. "Thank you all for your help" Haruhi added.  
"It's our pleasure Haru-chan!~", the short blonde sempai said delightfully.  
Haruhi then lead the group to her room where they began her transformation.

She took a seat and the twins began piling different powders and liquids upon her pale complexion. "My face feels itchy", she stated a tad bothered. "Hush, you're ruining our work!" Hikaru ordered. They moved on to her eyes, first popping in green eye contacts to match Emily's jade green pair.

Blinking, Haruhi gazed in the mirror shocked. Her eyes were striking and the twins had not even applied makeup there yet. Following the twin's commands she complied as they applied mascara to her long curly eyelashes. Looking once again in the mirror Haruhi found that her now emerald eyes resembled that of a doll's.

Finally, the twins had finished all of her makeup and she was left with rosy cheeks and pouty pink lips. Surprisingly, her resemblance to Emily was uncanny. Hikaru proceeded to place a wig on the top of her head letting her hair fall in chestnut brown waves longer than her actual hair. The final component to the disguise was her outfit. Kaoru picked a summer lace dress that would definitely appeal to Emily's taste.

The transformation was complete at last and Kyouya escorted her to the car. "Ms. Fujioka." Kyouya said to Haruhi as she buckled her seatbelt. "Hm? What? Oh wait, Emily mode...ehem, pardon me?" Haruhi horribly attempted. "Despite your horrible acting i think you're very stunning." Kyouya said to her, though he said as he looked away from her eyes.

"Of course i don't think of you as a second Emily, but you definitely wear that makeup...well." Kyouya reassured her but quickly closed the door and walked away. Haruhi quickly opened up her car window and said, "Thanks, Kyouya-senpai!" Kyouya paused for a second, but continued walking.

Meanwhile at the Rose household held a teenage girl experiencing typical adolescent problems. "I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" Emily shrieked in the midst of piles and piles of brand new designer clothes.

Her maid's eyebrows twitched in frustration "'Madam please-" she began but was cut off by Emily's cries. The commotion was silenced by the sound of the doorbell. "Oh no. Go downstairs and tell him I'll be ready soon." Emily ordered.

The heiress stood in the bathroom clad in monkey pajamas with her hair twisted on the top of her head in a messy knot. "Time to work some magic", she thought to herself. In a mere five minutes Emily had managed to curl her long hair, apply makeup, choose an adorable outfit and paint her nails. How, you may ask? Well that was the magic.

Walking down the long spiral stairs, she spotted Tamaki sprawled across her couch in casual clothing. The sight almost caused her to faint. Grasping the stair's railing tighter, she took in the sight of his blonde locks tossled and the smile that seemed permanently plastered on his face.  
"Shall we go, princess?" He asked in his signature prince tone while offering his arm for her. Gladly accepting, they headed off to Au Soleil silently gesturing a thank you to the slightly flustered maid.

* * *

"So where are we meeting your brother again?" Haruhi asked while cocking her head to the side. "Au soleil. It seems to have just opened for business." He answered casually.

"That name sounds familiar..." Haruhi contemplated but shrugged it off.

**With Emily being clueless to what French restaurant she's going to, and Haruhi shrugging off this bad feeling in her chest. What will become of the two couples? Especially that both of them looks almost exactly identical.**

* * *

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update, I was kind of stuck up on all the anime and manga...and lazing around. But we haven't forgot about our Fanfiction so thank you for waiting. I hope you're all still enjoying this! Thanks~ -Kiara**

**Ah sorry for taking so long to update! Hopefully you guys enjoy this anyways! I had lots of fun writing this chapter with Kiara! Leave a comment and try to guess whats gonna happen next ;D thanks again and until the next chapter~ -Arianna**


End file.
